User talk:Robin Patterson
I have gone ahead and made, you an admin (sysop); on the New Zealand Wikicity, hope you don't object (So you can remove spam, vandalism, etc, faster). To answer your question, yes it is a genuine wikicity, I have just added it to the central Wikicities list. Yes I’m guilty, I based the site notice, on the New Zealand wiki; from the one on the you wrote Maori Wikipedia :) :) I have put a copy of this massage on your en wikipedia talk page Brian | (Talk) 00:15, 12 December 2005 (UTC) help There is a link under "facilitate" (shows up on monobook anyway) It might show up on other desplays, I'll check that out Brian 08:16, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Babel template etc. Trying to learn how to use babel. Regarding images, you can use my images wherever you want. Only thing is, please let me know what you are doing so that I need not duplicate. :Link given below to avoid waste of time of yours. :Many times I do not get connected to internet. Do not know why? What happens there? http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Imagelist --Dore chakravarty 22:26, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Visit NZ places We visited NZ places two years back only. I do not think I can write anything on that. Still, shall think over. However you have mentioned something on Quit India and my images. Can you please elaborate. I am always here to help you. This would be a very small return. --Dore chakravarty 02:02, 13 August 2007 (UTC) quit india Please see following images. Some may be in the list and some may not. Try enWP as well.180px-QUITINDIA5.JPG 80px-QUITIN1.JPG Quitin7.jpg Image:QUITIN2.JPG mage:QUITIN1.JPG Image:QUITIN5.JPG If any problem, shall help you please. --Dore chakravarty 06:20, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the invite, and yeah my "Recent Changes" on Rugby union is a bare since I have to import Templates and images of Flags of all 95 Rugby playing nations via dial-up.. hehe..if you can help there, it will be most appreciated and BTW, I'm from Fiji and of Indian Descent..Cheers.. P.S.. I will edit here of course and I'll start as soon as I can ...--Cometstyles 12:58, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Blueskin Bay Counselling Thanks for the feedback on the page being rather long now, I agree with your observation. I would not place a counselling service in a personal context as I am running a business. That the service I offer is of a highly personal nature doesn't negate from the fact it is a business on offer to the local population. Hope this makes sense for you. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RecentChangesCamp Canberra Hey, Wanted to invite you to Recent Changes Camp Canberra. It is a wiki related unconference. All types of wikis are welcome and we'd love to see the Wikia community represented. :) -- User:LauraHale Thanks, Thankyou for the message on my talk page. I am happy to be here (editing a wiki about my home ^^) Do we have an IRC here? I could create one... :) [[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover (talk ) 06:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I just had dinner. And yes I am a member of a few other wikis: iCarly wiki *Pretty Little Liars Wiki *Glee Wiki *Samples Wiki (Rollback) My most active is: Avatar Wiki I look forward to editing here too. I feel it will be the wiki that i have the most knowledge of :) 06:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for that, I will --— ElsbridgeStationFan1995 01:55, August 12, 2013 (UTC)ElsbridgeStationFan1995 What's in a name Why is this wikia simply called New Zealand and not New Zealand Wiki? Mr Taz (talk) 02:49, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :You could ask the Founder. Seems unnecessary to add the word "Wiki" though. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Weet-Bix vs WeetaBix Could information about the difference between Weet-Bix' and WeetaBix be added?Mr Taz (talk) 19:34, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Of course. Preferably written by someone who has experienced the difference. I recently asked a cousin visiting from Scotland, but he could not describe the difference. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:13, April 13, 2018 (UTC)